Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys TRADUCCION
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. (Reformatorio. Dalton badboy. Cuando Kurt va a la Academia Dalton (Reformatorio) para dar clases de servicio a la comunidad, recibe mucho más de lo que esperaba. Clasificado por idioma/intenciones. Klaine.) [HISTORIA Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys ESCRITA POR LaraElizabeth1] CONSTA DE DOS HISTORIAS, PERO NO ESTÁ TERMINADA, LA AUTORA ABANDONÓ LA HISTORIA Y CUENTA.
1. Hobbit

ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

Yo sólo he traducido la historia de **LaraElizabeth1**, Glee no nos pertenece. Su fanfic sólo tiene 8 capítulos, estube leyendo un poco por encima y me encanta, sobre todo las historias de Blaine como badboy :3 Peeero, son 8 capítulos pero luego cambia a otra historia y sigue ahí (ya veréis el cambio ), y entonces, a medida del tiempo pensaré si sigo en ésta o hago cómo la escritora, cambiar a otra historia, ya tendré tiempo para pensarlo jajaja

* * *

Kurt suspiró y salió de su Navigator. Totalmente temiendo éste día.

A Kurt le asignaron servicios comunitarios después de una pelea contra Karofsky, otra vez. Por suerte, Kurt no tiene heridas, pero Karofsky tuvo menos suerte cuando Finn y Puck le fueron a buscar después de la escuela.

De cualquier manera, Kurt temía el día de hoy. Tenía que ir a la academia Dalton, una escuela reformatoria para los niños, todos los días durante el próximo mes para hacer dos o tres horas de tutoría en Francés, o ser asistente en clases cada vez que un profesor necesitaba ayuda.

Kurt, el Sr. Figging y Burt habían estado todos en contacto con el Director de Dalton, y Dean Howard prometió que Kurt estaría a salvo y no estaría solo con ninguno de los chicos que pueda dar problemas innecesario. Entonces, tanto Burt y Kurt estaban de acuerdo.

Kurt miró el lugar. Las grandes puertas negras rodeaban la escuela, o la escuela-prisión, probablemente la mejor descripción. La escuela era muy grande y con ladrillos rojos. Cuando Kurt se acercó a la puerta, se encontró con un hombre alto y delgado que estaba, obviamente, medio calvo por la edad, con una expresión severa en su rostro.

"¿Eres nuevo?" preguntó. Kurt negó con su cabeza

"No, señor. Vine a trabajar en servicios comunitarios por el McKinley" le contestó Kurt

"¿Nombre?"

"Kurt Hummel. Creo que Dean Howard está esperandome..."

El hombre sacó un portapapeles y rápidamente la desplazó.

"Oh si, ahora lo veo. De acuerdo Sr. Kurt Hummel. Sólo una cosa, te sugiero que si tienes armas o alguna droga ilegal, me la de ahora mismo" Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron

"No, no tengo" Le respondió con honestidas. Por alguna razón, el hombre le creyó y gruñó-

"Muy bien. Sube por las escaleras, pasada la puerta principal a la izquierda. Es la primera puerta a la derecha. No tiene pérdida ninguna. Ah, y cuidado por la espalda en todo momento" Comentó

"Gracias...?" Preguntó Kurt, buscando su nombre

"Puedes llamarme sargento Philip" El hombre sonrió. Kurt sólo asintió y se dirió hacia adentro.

Subió las escaleras más rápido de lo normal, tenía la cita con Dean Howard a las 15:00, y eran las 15:01, Kurt no quería dar una mala impresión. Una vez que entró fe recibido por una mujer o una niña. Tendría unos 20 años. Un pelo rubio, lentes de contacto azules, un aumento de pecho, una camisa que mostraba demasiado escote y una falda bastante cutre que definitivamente tiene más de puta que de profesora. De cualqueir manera, ella le sonrió muy amablemente, y él hizo lo mismo mientras caminaba hacia ella

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Preguntó con una voz nasal, lo que hizo que Kurt se encogiera

"Estoy aquí para ver a Dean Howard. Me está esperando" Dijo Kurt muy cortés

"Solo un minuto" Dijo mientras se ponía de pie caminando hacia una puerta marrón a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

"Deja que entre, Melissa" Escuchó decir a un hombre. Ella salió y sonrió

"Por aquí" Ella lo hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras él

La habitación era grande, lleno de sillas, armarios, una ventana grande, una pequeña televisión que emitía todas las partes de la escuela.

"Bienvenido señor Hummel, tome asiento" Me saludó amablemente el hombre y me estrechó la mano

"Encantado de conocerlo, señor" Dijo Kurt educadamente, el hombre le rió ligeramente

"Realmente no es algo que acostumbras ver, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó, Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza

"A si que, Kurt, ¿quieres que vayamos directamente al punto?" Le preguntó, Kurt asintió. El más rápido aquí, es el mejor.

"Muy bien. Aquí en la Academia Dalton, no somos una academia media. Aquí, nos ocupados de niños de todo tipo que han sido juzgados en varios crímenes y delitos diferentes, y en vez de ser enviados a un centro de detención juvenil, los envían aquí para que les 'reformemos', y para demostrar a la sociedad que todos pueden ser mejores personas" el hombre sonrió, y Kurt asintió escuchando atentamente

"Sé que no eres un estudiante, pero necesito que sigas las reglas y las directrices igual que los demás, para así no complicar la situación." Dean Howard sonrió débilmente "Hay algunos muchachos que les darás clases particulares, y hay un par de maestros a quienes les he hablado de tí y a los que podrás recurrir si lo necesitas, a si que, haz lo que se te pregunta." Kurt asintió

"Finalmente, Kurt, no te voy a mentir... Los chicos son peligrosos, algunos son criminales y posiblemente aún lo son. Nosotros hacemos nuestro mejor intento y la mejor ayuda posible que podemos, pero aveces, es imposible. Algunos se niegan" Él respiró fuerte "He oído sobre algunas cosas que te pasaban en tu colegio, y me gustaría decirte que es necesario mantener la guardia alta en todo momento cuando en los pasillos o en las aulas no haya ningún maestro a la vista, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguna pregunta?" Kurt suspiró

"Sólo dos, si me lo permite" Le dijo Kurt. Dean Howard asintió

"¿A cuántos chicos les doy tutoría? ¿Cuándo les conoceré?" Preguntó Kurt

"Bueno, Kurt, hay cinco en su grupo, y usted puede elegir si quiere dar tutoría en grupo o individualmente, está completamente en su elección" Dean sonrió

"¿Y cuándo les conoceré?" preguntó de nuevo

"Por hoy, las introducciones es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Mañana podrás conocerlos y empezar con la tutoría. Aquí tiene un mapa y su lista" Le dió a Kurt una cartera azul

"Estos son los horarios que tiene con los niños y usted tienen al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto, por la mañana usted puede decidir el horario de estudio que quiera utilizar. La otra lista es cada uno de los maestros, los números de las habitaciones de clase y números de teléfono de clases, en el caso de que se pierda" Sonrió

"Muy bien, ¿qué le gustaría que haga ahora?" Preguntó Kurt algo confundido

"Creo que la Sra. Knight, la profesorea de francés, desea verte" El director volvió a sonreir. Kurt sólo asintió

"Muy bien, ¿voy por éste pasillo, a la derecha, y es la tercera clase a la derecha?" Preguntó Kurt

"Sí. La próxima clase está a punto de terminar, por lo tanto, le sugiero que vayas a la siguiente. Si tiene algún problema dígamelo" Kurt le tendió de nuevo al director quien amablemente se la estrechó. Kurt agarró su bolso y se lo puso en su hombro, caminando por el pasillo. Había algunos chicos con uniformes sucios, bueno, no estaban sucios, pero mal puestos, y algunos con ropa normal.

Kurt caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, rogando que no notasen su miedo.

Cuando Kurt entró en la habitación, había una masa de chicos ruidosos, y nadie pareció darse cuenta de Kurt, por lo que fué directamente a junto la maestra.

"Sra. Knight?" Preguntó. La maestra giró sobre sus talones

"Supongo que usted es el trabajador por la comunidad, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la Sra. Knight, Kurt asintió

"Muy bien, entonces. Bienvenido a Dalton. Por favor, tome asiento en la mesa vacía en la fila de atrás. Ahí hay una carpeta llena de exámenes, ¿puede corregirlos por mí? He oído que se te da muy bien" Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano, Kurt la tomó y asintió cogiendo la cartpeta. Cuando ella se retiró, puso dos dedos en la boca y silvó con fuerza, consiguiendo la mayor parte de atención de toda la clase"

"Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a conjugar los verbos"

Con eso, Kurt se dirigió en silencio hasta el final de la clase, sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos color avellana que le miraba durante todo el camino.

"Oh dios... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó una voz suavemente cuando la Sra. Knight empezó a encribir en la pizarra, ninguno de los chicos puso atención. Kurt ninsiquiera levantó la vista, sacó la calculadora y un bolígrafo rojo

"Te estoy hablando a tí, idiota" volvió a decir. Kurt lo ignoró hasta que le robó el lápiz de la mano a Kurt. Kurt suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirar al culpable.

Kurt le miró. Cabello rizado castaño, camiseta con mangas por encima del cojo, una chaqueta rota que colgaba del respaldo de su silla y un par de jeans ajustados negros y converse rojos que, no era parte del uniforme. Tenía los cojos color avellana-marrón, y una sonrisa de prepotente en la cara, junto con una suave barva en la barbilla. Kurt rodó los ojos, los chicos malos con cliché de 1980.

"¿Te importaría devolvermelo?" Preguntó Kurt, el sarcasmo golpeaba sus palabras

"No, no me gusta ser ignorado" Le respondió el muchacho

"No me gustan los chicos que se visten como las películas de los años 80 con cliché. Los dos no podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos ahora, ¿verdad?" Kurt rodó los ojos

"Quisquilloso" le dijo el chico de cabello rizado

"¿No deberías de estar prestando atención?" Preguntó Kurt, cogiendo la pluma de nuevo

"Prefiero prestarte atenció a ti _baby_. Tú realmente sabes que no se pueden utilizar pantalones vaqueros tan apretados por un reformatorio de chicos" Él casi gruñó. Kurt se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y enfadado.

"Emm... Por supuesto"

"A si que, bebé, ¿tienes un nombre para ir con ese buen culo tuyo?" El muchacho volvió a preguntar, Kurt suspiró ruidosamente.

"Yo no le pongo nombre a mi culo, lo siento"

"Es una pena. Uno como el tuyo merece su propia identidad" El chico volvió a decir. Kurt notó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas cuando le pasó la mano por la cintura, acercándolo más. Kurt se echó hacia atrás y se puso de pie, lo que hizo que todos los chicos le miraran. Ellos sonrieron a Blaine quien les sonrió también.

"¿Te importaría mantener tus sucias manos lejos de mí?" Kurt se soltó

"_Baby_, lo siento" dijo el muchacho, obviamente, con sarcasmo

"Deja de llamarme así" dijo Kurt de nuevo

"¿Porqué eres así_ bebé_? Podría ayudarte si lo quieres" La sala se rió y el maestro se quedó en shock

"Yo no hago monos de grasa"* dijo Kurt mientras cogía su mochila y se levantaba

Cuando Kurt se inclinó sobre su escritorio sintió una mano en su espalda baja. Se dió la vuelta al instante y le dió una bofetada al chico, quién sonrió aún más

"Me gustan los restos, ya sabes" gruñó

"Ya está bien Sr. Anderson! A la oficina del director ahora! Kurt, puedes irte" Gritó el profesor. Kurt suspiró, su primer día y ya había abofeteado a alguien.

Kurt salió de la sala de clase con ira sobre el cicho llamado 'Anderson', él se le acercó por detás y le apretó el culo. Kurt saltó acia atrás, listo para abofetearle de nuevo, pero el niño se volvió a mover. Kurt se rió en voz alta.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso _baby_?" le preguntó. Kurt bufó

"Eres un hobbit" respondió. El chico parecía que no se inmutó. Kurt caminó sin problemas hasta que su espalda chocó contra un muro, y el chico hobbit lo sostenía contra ella

"Vas a tener que saber princesa, que ésta es mi escuela. Puedes hacerte el duro, pero mantén la guardia. Puede que no seas un estudiante, pero eso no cambia nada. Todavía puedo mejorar tu cara" dijo amenazadoramente. Kurt se congeló hasta que se armó de valor para hablar

"¿Eso se supone que es una amenaza?" Hizo parecer que su voz no tenía miedo

El chico rió "Sabes, eres aún más sexy cuando tienes miedo" Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente antes de tratar de empujar al chico que no se movió ni un centímetro. Maldición, era fuerte... Se puso demasiado cerca de Kurt, sobrepasando su espacio personal, Kurt estaba temblando ligeramente.

"Nos vemos, bebé" Le susurró con voz ronca al oído de Kurt antes de salir por el pasillo. Kurt respiró fuerte y se dirigió a la salida.

_Maldito sea ese hobbit, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Se lo demostraré_. Pensó Kurt

* * *

*Vale, la traducción dice "I Don't do grease monkeys" a si que no sé como ponerlo xd


	2. I know your tipe

_**Candy Criss:** Se hizo otra cuenta, pero no la encontré, y había dejado la historia sin terminar con esa nota. Muchas gracias ^^ :D_

_**Gabriela Cruz, Melisa360 & kenyogus:** Gracias! Perdón por la tardanza!_

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt llevaba un montón de capas. Y esa noche había pasado más de una hora en la dicha, ya que sintió asco desde que aquel Hobbit le puso las manos encima, lo que él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer.

Cuando Kurt caminaba hacia el sargento Philips, le saludó con la mano y subió rápidamente las escaleras para evitar la lluvia. Sacó la cartera de su bolso y hojeó rápidamente el calendario.

_15:30 - clases particulares con estudiantes_

Kurt suspiró. Tenía que ir a ver a sus 'estudiantes' de ese estúpido grupo de estudio. Sacó el mapa y se puso de pie en la puerta. El mapa marcaba que fuera a la gran escalera de caracol por la izquierda y sería la gran sala común. Una vez más, suspiró mientras memorizaba el camino y subía las escaleras con la cabeza bien alta.

Una vez que entró en la sala común era bastante... raro. Con diferentes tonos rojos, cremas y blancos. Colores relajantes, más o menos, pensó Kurt. Era una habitación grande con mesas y mesas por todas partes que parecían intactas.

Cuando Kurt caminó un hombre de mediana edad le saludó

"¿Kurt Hummel?" le preguntó, Kurt asintió. "Soy el señor Murphy. Te presentaré al grupo que les darás tutoría, ¿estás listo?" le preguntó de nuevo. Kurt suspiró y asintió con la cabeza cuando el hombre caminó hasta el otro extremo de la sala común.

En una de las mesas había cinco chicos sentados. Uno, era afroamericano, llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros flojos y una camiseta azul. Otro hombre, asiático que llevaba el mismo atuendo, excepto una camiseta blanca. Frente a ellos se sentaron dos chicos, uno era rubio cuyo flequillo se caía en la cara, llevaba una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero marrón y unos vaqueros negros. A su lado se sentaba otro chico que era más bajo que el rubio, con el pelo negro y una camiseta de color negro y pantalones deportivos.

Entonces Kurt se congeló. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado el hobbit, quién estaba usando la misma ropa que ayer. Kurt se preguntó porqué no estaban en uniforme, pero no lo preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa con el señor Murphy.

"Niños" dijo el hombre con frialdad "Se trata de Kurt, será su tutor. Espero que les traten con respeto y escuchen todo lo que dice. Si no lo hacen, le informaré al director sin pensarlo otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó, los cinco chicos.

"Muy bien, Kurt. Él es David" dijo señalando al hombre de piel oscura, "Wes" señaró al hombre asiático que estaba junto David, "Frente de ellos, Jeff y Nick" Jeff era el rubio y Nick el hombre e pelo negro "Y, por útimo, Blaine" Kurt tragó duro, sabiendo que ese nombre le iba a causar problemas "Volveré a las cinco, no te atrevas a salir" le advirtió. El maestro se alejó, dejando que Kurt se sentara con torpeza. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme negándose a mirar al hobbit a los ojos.

"Muy bien... ¿y qué es en lo que necesitais ayuda?" preguntó

"Yo podría pensar en varias cosas..." dijo Blaine primero. Los chicos rieron, pero Kurt lo ignoró mientras sacaba las hojas con alguna información sobre los estudiantes

"Ya veo que a todos os da asco francés" dijo

"Ya sé lo que a tí te podría dar asco" respondió Blaine, Kurt apretó los dientes

"¿Tenéis todos los cuadernos? La Sra. Knight dijo que os dio trabajo por el cual podríamos..." dijo Kurt mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa de nuevo como hicieron los otros cuatro chicos. Cuando Kurt y los demás cogieron sus libretas, él miró a Blaine.

"Saca una foto, durará más tiempo _bebé_" dijo

Kurt rodó los ojos "O sacas las hojas de trabajo o te vas al infierno, porque honestamente, no tengo tiempo para tu infantilismo" dijo

"**Venez dans ma chambre, après cela por u bon moment, bébé**" dijo Blaine en francés, en realidad un intento. Kurt bufó. "En realidad quise decir, '_Ven a mi habitación y pasaremos un buen rato cariño_'"

"**Cela coit être la pire tentative de parler français que j'ai jamais entendu**" dijo Kurt, con un acento perfecto. Los chicos le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Suspiró. "_Significa que es el peor intento de hablar francés que he oído nunca_"

Los chicos suspiraron, ya que habían empezado a trabajar con Kurt. Muchos de ellos lo encontraron realmente útil. Blaine, sin embargo, se limitó a observar cómo el cuerpo de Kurt se movía y su tono de voz cambiaba con cada palabra cuando él explicaba algo, o les reñía

"¿Como se dice '_te amo_' en francés?" preguntó Jeff. Kurt se mordió el labio por un segundo y respondió

"**Je t'aime**" dijo a la perfección. Jeff asintió y se volvió hacia el chico de cabello oscuro de su lado

"**Je t'aime, Nick**" el rubió sonrió y se inclinó para presionar sus labios con los de Nick, Kurt se sorprendió. Pero sin embargo, sonrió, era muy bonito

"¿Cuándo empezásteis?" preguntó Kurt mientras le entregaba a David un diccionario

"Mmmmm" respondió Nick

"¿Vosotros no sois intimidados aquí por ser gay?" preguntó. Blaine bufó en alto

"Por favor. Si alguien trata de tocar mis amigos los llevo al hospital" hizo una parusa "Además, es sólo ignorancia" Kurt giró su cabeza hacia aún lado. El tono de Blaine pasó de arrogante a sincero en segundos

"Bueno, eso es interesante" dijo Kurt

"Tú eres gay, ¿verdad?" preguntó Wes

"¿Para qué preguntas?" dijo Blaine "Un hombre heterosexual no usa jeans apretados o tanto spray en el pelo" miró a Kurt entrecerrando los ojos y se lamió los labios

"Verga arrogante" dijo Kurt en voz baja

"Oh, la nena tiene un vocabulario de arcoíris" Comentó Blaine. Kurt cerró su pluma y se levantó

"Ven aquí" dijo Kurt a Blaine mientras se alejaba. Los chicos silbaron pero Blaine rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala común, fuera de la vista de los demás

"Si querías que estubieramos sólos, sólo tenías que pedirlo nena" dijo Blaine mientras se puso enfrente de Kurt apoyándolo contra la pared

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" dijo Kurt "Has estado ayer coqueteando conmigo, luego me amenazas, y ahora estás asqueroso de nuevo. No lo entiendo" las pulsaciones de Kurt aumentaron rápidamente a medida que Blaine lo arrinconó y se inclinó, simplemente respirando en él. El aliento de Blaine llegó a su oído. Blaine rió cuando la respiración de Kurt tartamudeó. Se aparó y miró a los ojos a Kurt

"Creo que sabes cual es mi problema" respondió "Y creo que sé cual es el tuyo también" Kurt entrecerró los ojos y empujó a Blaine lejos de él

"¿Cuál es mi problema? Ilumíname" dijo Kurt con sarcasmo. Los ojos de Blaine estaban brillando

"Por un lado estás fingiendo odiarme" Kurt se burlaba de él, pero Blaine continuó "Segundo, amas la atención que te estoy dando" hizo una pausa, "Y tercero... Quieres ésto tanto cómo yo lo quiero, y eso te asusta"

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado "Te equivocas" dijo "No te odio, porque no me dejes hacer mi trabajo. No me gusta esa atención, en la que me tratas como si fuera una propiedad de alguien. Y en tercer lugar, no me gustan los delincuentes en reformatorios. Tengo criterios, y tú no cumples ninguno de ellos" dijo Kurt friamente mientras caminaba alrededor de Blaine

"Niega todo lo que quieras, conozco tu tipo" comentó

"Tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace dos días, y hasta ahora han sido los dos peores días de mi vida. Hazme un favor, y estáte en silencio durante toda la tutoría y así podremos volver a nuestras vidas. La mía con mi familia y mis amigos, y la tuya con tu ropa, pelo mal hecho y ese cliché de badbod" Kurt se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa. Blaine rechinó sus dientes pero seguía ahí depie, no entró. Kurt, por otro lado, estaba en la mesa tratando de actuar lo más indiferente posible anque su corazón estaba a punto de salir de sus costillas, y no tenía ni idea porqué.

"Pobre duendecillo" murmuró Blaine aún donde estaba. _No se va a resistir por mucho tiempo_, sonrió para sus propios pensamientos


	3. Fireworks

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews :3

_**Candy Criss:** Verdad? Me encantan las historias de badass, dios, es que me encantan! Estoy leyendo más, y he encontrado dos que me encantan, igual me decido para subirlas traducidas también! :D_

ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

Yo sólo he traducido la historia de **LaraElizabeth1**, Glee no nos pertenece.

* * *

La siguiente semana y media pasó volando para Kurt. Blaine había retrocedido un poco, a pesar que todavía hace comentarios groseros y coquetea. Mucho.

También hizo que Kurt se preguntara porqué había sido detenido. No es que él no estaba contento de que su trabajo se hizo más fácil, sino por simple curiosidad. Era obvio que estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que Blaine sólo quería meterse en sus pantalones, y Kurt Hummel no es así.

Kurt Hummel no era una puta.

Kurt Hummel no quería ser un juguete.

Kurt Hummel tenía espectativas.

Kurt Hummel tenía sentimientos.

Kurt Hummel tampoco se esperaba golpearse contra las taquillas mientras paseaba por el pasillo

"Mira por donde vas!" Dijo un gran chico

"Neanderthal" murmuró Kurt

"¿Qué me has llamado?" el muchachó se volvió con los ojos en llamas. Kurt rápidamente se puso de pie, pero el chico era aún más alto

"Nada" dijo

"Mentiroso, ¿qué tienes que decir? ¿O voy a tener que pegarte una paliza para que me lo digas?" preguntó. Kurt tomó aire mientras iban llegando más chicos

"Hey!" escuchó la voz del hobbit, Kurt oensó que nunca sería feliz de verlo

"¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Blaine. El otro chico retrocedió al instante

"Nada" murmuró "Mantenlo fuera de mi camino" dijo señalando con un dedo a Kurt, quien se estremeció. Una vez que el muchacho se fue corriendo por la esquina, Kurt cayó al suelo, respirando profundamente

No sólo había sido atacado en un reformatorio. También había sido besado por su matón hoy. Hoy había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Blaine se puso de cuclillas quedando a su misma altura. Kurt se negó a hacer contacto visual hasta que Blaine paso la mano por su hombre, lo que hizo que Kurt se estremeciera. Blaine retiró su mano rápidamente

"¿Qué paso? ¿Te pegaron?" preguntó Blaine, con preocupación y ira en el tono de su pregunta

"N-no" murmuró Kurt. Encontró fuerza para ponerse de pie temblorosamente

"¿Estás bién?" Kurt rodó los ojos

"Estoy bien" espetó "Vamos a la tutoría ya y así podré irme a casa"

Blaine retrocedió inmediatamente, **"Jesus, ¿qué te pasó?"*** preguntó

"Un montón de cosas, en realidad. Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida" Respondió sarcásticamente mientras caminaba con Blaine por el pasillo

"Se te ve bien el culo hoy" dijo Blaine casualmente, con su sonrisa de arrogante en su rostro y sus ojos ardiendo.

Kurt se burló "¿De suspirar contra mí en la pared, a coquetear conmigo, a mirar mi culo de nuevo, a duras penas hablar conmigo más de una semana y luego protegerme contra un neanderthal?" preguntó Kurt "Tienes algún nervio"

"Tienes suerte de que no te pegara" le dijo Blaine "Podrías haber tenido que ir al hospital si no te hubiese protegido. Cuenta tus bendiciones bebé, no te voy a proteger de nuevo"

"Yo no necesito protección" respondió Kurt "Lo que necesito es que me dejen solo, y no acosado continuamente por matones o chicos delincuentes de un reformatorio. Quiero hacer mi trabajo y seguir adelante con mi vida. ¿es tán difícil?" gritó Kurt. Blaine se acercó a él

"La vida no son arcoiris y unicornios" comentó "Este es el mundo real. Los gays son discriminados y los sueños aplastados. Empieza a tratar con él"

"No" replicó "Me iré despues. Yo hago lo que quiero" Blaine se burlço

"Por favor" le dijo "Si no fuera por mí, no estarías aquí en éste momento, estás atrapado"

"Soy tan libre cómo un pájaro" respondió Kurt

"¿En serio?" preguntó Blaine "Pruébalo" le desafió

Kurt rodó los ojos "Puedo volar a Nueva York en éste momento y exigir ser el director en Wicked" dijo Kurt

Blaine se echó a reír "Exactamente, no eres libre. Si lo fueras, harías lo que quieres"

"Yo HAGO lo que quiero" gritó Kurt

"Una vez más" dijo Blaine "Pruébalo"

Kurt cogió a Blaine por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero, juntó sus labios lenta y suavemente contra los del badboy

_Fuegos artificiales._

* * *

_Lo siento por si tengo algunos fallos._

***** La frase real es **"Jesus, what crawled up your ass and died?"**, la traducción sería "_Jesús, que le arrastró por el culo y murió?_" Pero no encontré forma de ponerlo de modo que se entendiera bien JAJAJA.


	4. ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

Estáis TAL CUAL cómo estaba yo cuando leí el beso que le dio Kurt a Blaine. Lo siento, de verdad. Yo me cagué en todo, vosotros os cargaréis en todo también, pero no me echeis las culpas a mí que no es mi historia! Jajaja

**_Candy Criss:_** **A Change of Heart** (_**StarGleekBelle**_) _y_ **I Have Been Changed** (**_Charleygyrl_**). _Si no las leíste no las leas! Seguramente las haga ^^ Empezando por A Change of Heart ya que es la que está terminada :3_

ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

Yo sólo he traducido la historia de **LaraElizabeth1**, Glee no nos pertenece.

* * *

Kurt se despertó sobresaltado. Se sentó con la espalda recta, sintiendo una gota de sudor gotear por su frente.

Fue sólo un sueño. Suspiró temblorosamente antes de remover su pelo y se volvió para mirar el despertador. 04:49 am.

Temblando, se levantó de la cama, con los pues golpeando el suelo de madera frío, lo que le hace temblar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue al cuarto de baño y comenzó a darse una ducha. Simplemente, no iba a poder volver a dormir ahora, dudaba que pudiera.

Al entrar en la ducha y sentir el agua caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo, se sintió algo aliviado. Era cierto, el matón lo había besado el día anterior, y ahora Kurt sabía su secreto. Por supuesto, no se lo diría a nadie, no era su secreto para contarlo, pero le daba miedo. Le robaron su primer beso de un hombre.

Además, ¿por qué diablos había soñado que besaba a Blaine? Ese hobbit delincuente que nada más le dio problemas desde hace dos semanas; que cuando hablaba, era grosero, y no respetaba el espacio personal ni tenía ningún tipo de modales.

_Me pone enfermo  
_

Al salir de la ducha, Kurt se estremeció. En silencio, salió del baño después de lavarse los dientes y se sentó en la mesa

"Tienes que conseguirlo, Hummel" Murmuró para sí mismo.

Por suerte, tenía el día libre en la escuela; Sue Sylvester había enfadado a Mr. Schue y Figgins no lo tomó de su lado, y decidió sacar al Cheerio de atascar todos los aseos con partituras, por lo que la escuela se inundó y él tubo tiempo de llegar a Dalton temprano. Dijeron que si lo hacía, tendría dos días menos para servir, ya que sólo tenía que pasar de dos a cuatro horas al día allí.

Asi que, exactamente a las 6am, Kurt corrió escaleras abajo y escribió una breve nota a su papá y a Carole. Cogió una manzana, su mochila y se fue en su coche, haciendo su viaje de dos horas a Dalton con un largo día por delante.

Cuando Kurt se detuvo en Dalton, sacó rápidamente su calendario que le entregó el Director el Jueves, ayer, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

_8:00-9:00 am Desayuno_

_9:00-11:30am Biblioteca_

_11:30-13:00pm Descanso_

_13:00-14:00pm Almuerzo (puede que necesiten ayuda para servir el almuerzo)_

_14:00-15:00pm La profesora de francés quiere verte (Clasificación de más pruebas)_

_15:00-15:30pm Descanso_

_15:30-17:00pm Tutoría_

"Buenos días, hijo" dijo el Sargento Philips con un intento de sonrisa. Kurt asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Definitivamente, no estaba seguro de si iba a durar todo el día, la falta de sueño se notaba

"Hey sexy!" una voz llamó a Kurt cuando empezó a bajar por el pasillo. Gimió para sus adentros y siguió caminando, recordando el sueño que había tenido antes

"Realmente necesitas hacer una audición" le dijo una voz ronca al oído, lo que le hizo saltar

Al instante se volvió hacia el muchacho y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con la ropa en el que se conocieron por primera vez. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y con menos gel en él, Kurt no podía negar que se le veía totalmente caliente.

Kurt frunció el ceño "¿Podrías no hacer eso?", le espetó cómo mecanismo de defensa, se negó a escuchar a sus hormonas. _Los badboys son cliché_, recordaba para sí mismo

Blaine simplemente levantó una ceja, divertido "¿Hacer el qué bebé?" se acercó más hacia Kurt

"Eso!" soltó Kurt de nuevo, volviéndolo a empujar "Ser grosero todo el maldito tiempo, a continuación de iniciar el coqueteo y simplemente ser el mismo hobbit molesto!"

Blaine puso los ojos en broma y se mordió el labio "Alguien se levantó por el lado equivocado de la cama hoy. Eso o estás por lo general de mal humor por la mañana"

"Y mucho" dijo Kurt "Ahora, se un buen hobbit y corre antes de llevar tarde para el desayuno"

"¿Hobbit?" Preguntó Blaine "¿Es realmente todo el vocabulario de insultos que tienes?"

"Es bastante colorido, en realidad" Comentó Kurt mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo

"Esa es la historia de mi navegador de Internet" Kurt miró a Blaine quien le dio un guiño de respuesta, metiendo las manos en los pantalones vaqueros, que, realmente, debería ser los pantalones escolares

Cuando se acercaron a un grupo de dos musculosos chicos futbolistas, Blaine pasó un brazo por la cintura de Kurt, tirando de él con fuerza, aunque Kurt se retrocedió. Los dos muchachos miraron hacia otro lado al instante y continuaron con sus conversaciones. Tan pronto como doblaron la esquina, Kurt soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración cuando Blaine lo soltó, y enderezó su camisa que estaba ligeramente arrugada.

"¿Qué fué eso?" dijo Kurt "Dudo mucho que algún gay esté interesado en mí"

"Sabes..." Blaine reflexionó un segundo "Te sorprendería la cantidad de chicos gays en el closet que hay aquí. También sé que pueden ser homofóbicos"

Kurt le miró "¿Cómo sabes eso? Parece que sabes todo de todos, sin embargo, nadie sabe nada de ti"

Blaine comenzó a caminar de nuevo, después de Kurt. "Bueno nena" le despeinó "Yo no soy de nadie, y, si no lo has notado, si yo no quiero contestar a algo, no lo haré. Sin embargo..." dijo, acercándose a Kurt de nuevo "Te voy a decir lo que quieras por un precio" susurró. Kurt se estremeció involuntariamente

"Yo no voy a pagar para que me digas algo sobre ti" respondió Kurt, Blaine se burló

"No es exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente, princesa"

Kurt rodó los ojos y empujó a Blaine de lado, llegando a las dos grandes puertas que Blaine abrió. La cafetería, literalmente, se quedó en silencio mientras Blaine caminaba

"¿Porqué se detuvo todo?" Kurt susurró

"¿Porqué entré?" preguntó Blaine, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo "¿Vas a venir a sentarte con nosotros entonces?" preguntó

"Tengo que ayudar" Kurt se detuvo "Creo"

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la fila del almuerzo, agarrando una rebanada de pan tostando, un racimo de uvas y una botella de agua. Sorprendentemente saludable, pensó Kurt.

"¿Vas a estar aquí y esperar a que alguien te traiga la comida, o vas a seguirme?" preguntó Blaine

La cabeza de Kurt vio a Blaine, impacientemente delante de él. Kurt asintió y siguió a Blaine a una mesa con los otros cuatro chicos que conocía, y algunos que no conocía.

"Eh bro! ¿carne fresca?" preguntó. Kurt le miró

Blaine se echó a reír "No, este es nuestro tutor"

"Un poco joven para ser maestro" dijo otro niño

"Anderson, ¿no me digas que estás follando a otro maestro?" preguntó un chico alto de cabello oscuro

"Por supuesto. ¿En realidad? Sigo trabajando en ello" Le guiñó un ojo a Kurt lo que hizo que se ruborizarse

"Bueno, bueno... Voy a ir a ver quién está a cargo. No he venido aquí temprano para sentarme"

"¿Cuándo te vas?" preguntó Jeff

Kurt se mordió el labio "Bueno, si me quedo hasta las cinco hoy me dan dos días libres. Y ya que hoy es viernes..." contó "Probablemente una semana y media" sonrió

"Guay" dijo Wes "Nos iremos en una semana también"

"¿Dejando...?" preguntó Kurt

"El reformatorio, idiota" David replicó. Kurt entrecerró los ojos

"Libertad Condicional, así por decir. El salir de éste infierno" contestó Blaine

Kurt sonrió "¿Los cinco?"

"No" contestó Blaine "Yo me quedo"

"¿Porqué?" dijo Kurt. Los otros chicos se quedaron perplejos ante la respuesta de Blaine

"Si se quedara fuera de los problemas y aprobase sus últimos tres exámenes, podría..." murmuró Nick, y al instante se escondió detrás de Jeff

"Porque soy el dueño de éste lugar."

"Eres un idiota" respondió Kurt "Tienes la oportunidad de una vida mejor y estás aquí, ¿qué idiota hace eso?"

"Nosotros aparentemente" rompió Blaine con ira en su tono "Todos lo hicimos tres veces, y ahora esos idiotas están demasiados asustados"

"Hombre!" de quejó Jeff "Es el inicio de un nuevo año! ¿Porqué no podemos empezar algo bueno?"

"Lo que sea" dijo Blaine "Me voy, tardones. Hasta pronto, sexy" le dijo a Kurt mientras caminaba

"¿Realmente os vais a ir ésta vez? dijo el chico de cabello oscuro

Todos reflexionaron la pregunta

"No" respondió Wes "No sin Blaine". Los otros tres chicos asintieron

¿Qué demonios tiene Blaine con todos éstos tipos? Pensó Kurt mientras salía corriendo de la cafetería, sin hacer caso de las burlas y miradas que estaba recibiendo


	5. You do try too hard

ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

Yo sólo he traducido la historia de **LaraElizabeth1**, Glee no nos pertenece.

* * *

Los próximos días habían sido absolutamente irritantes. Todos los chicos de la tutoría de Kurt, llegaban tarde, eran irrespetuosos y le ponían de mal humor.

Especialmente Blaine. Parecía que él tenía un problema para controlar su temperamento, Kurt había sido testigo un par de veces durante la semana. No era igual que Finn, quién pateó una silla y se sintió mejor al instante, no. Blaine se enojó y se quedó enojado por horas, incluso días. Y se acabó la cosa más pequeña posible. No le pegó a los muebles ni a las paredes, bateó a personas. Él criticó a nadie por nada, y las únicas personas que parecían mantener la calma eran Wes, David, Jeff, Nick y Kurt.

Hoy no fue un día inusual. Era viernes por la tarde, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton en su camino a su clase de tutoría. Él sólo tiene que ver a los chicos tres veces más antes de sus exámenes de francés el miércoles, que se devolvería la mañana del jueves para que pudieran trabajar en las correcciones. Así, Kurt tuvo que trabajar rápido porque habían hecho el vago antes.

"Hey _sugar_"

Kurt ni siquiera se inmutó

"Anderson" Fue su única respuesta mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo. Vagamente miró hacia abajo ara ver la mano de Blaine envuelta en una gasa "¿Que te pasó en la mano?" Preguntó

Blaine se encogió de hombros "Conecta con algunas caras"

"Tú tienes serios problemas de ira" le declaró Kurt sin rodeos

"Sólo hacia las personas que lo merecen"

Kurt volvió a mirar al chico con una mirada icrédula

"Blaine, me has empujado contra numerosas paredes las últimas tres semanas, pero nunca me has golpeado ¿porqué?"

El chico de cabello rizaro parecía algo aturdido por un momento "Tu sufres moratones con facilidad" dijo, Kurt levantó una ceja y Blaine continuó "Cuando yo te empujé contra la pared el primer día, vino de vuelta al día siguiente con una camiseta de manga corta y pude ver el moratón por el codo de la esquina del casillero"

Kurt se humedeció los labios "Eso no explica nada"

"Yo no me explico" respondió Blaine "Pero... Te ves bien hay si te tengo que decir" le guiñó un ojo. Kurt rodó los ojos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Uno trata demasiado duro" dijo Kurt. La cabeza de Blaine rompió al instante, una mirada de sorpresa y enojo en sus ojos, daba ver lo rápido que cambió

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Exactamente lo que dije" repitió Kurt y empezó a caminar "Han estado tratando de entrar en mis pantalones durante tres semanas con todos los trucos arrogantes en el libro"

Blaine tarareó. Kurt no estaba tan sorprendido cómo antes cuando su espalda tocó el muro

"Soy un tipo de persona" dijo "Sé que te encanta la atención por la forma en la que te sonrojas todas las veces en las que me acerco a tí. Sé que me buscas entre las multitudes cuando estás con otros chicos alrededor. Y sé que me miras todos los días"

La respiración de Kurt era dificultosa. Una vez más, su corazón se aceleró a una velocidad que no parecía saludable. Estaba seguro de eso.

Blaine rápidamente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el oído de Kurt, vacilándola con suavidad con su lengua. Kurt se estremeció y Blaine lo sintió, haciéndole reír sombríamente. Kurt se maldijo internamente en la forma en que su cuerpo no estaba cooperando con sus pensamientos que se dicen de Blaine.

"T-tenemos que i-ir" Kurt tartamudeó después de tragar. Blaine se alejó un poco.

"Te esfuerzas demasiado" dijo Kurt después de un momento. Blaine le miró con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Kurt trataba que ocultar su rubor, y obvio, su problema cada vez era más grande en sus pantalones.

"Bueno, pues entonces dime lo que debo hacer" Dijo Blaine con descaro, apretándose su espalda contra él

"Bieno, priemro, respetar mi espacio personal" dijo Kurt dando un pequeño empujón hacia atrás "Dos, ¿nunca has pedido una cita antes?" Kurt sonrió tímidamente

"Yo no hago sentimientos" contestó Blaine "Hace las cosas difíciles"

"¿Lo són realmente ahora?" Preguntó Kurt con escepticismo

"Sí" dijo Blaine con confianza

"Ya veo porqué sómos tán diferentes" Dijo Kurt después de un momento

"¿Y por qué eso?" Preguntó Blaine

"Porque yo no soy de un revolcón. No soy ninguna puta barata"

Blaine sonrió de nuevo

Kurt suspiró levemente y se irguió, pero su espalda volvió a chocar contra la pared

"Así que..." Blaine dijo después de un momento de ver al chico frente a él de nuevo "Si yo te pregunto para una... cita... ¿Puedo entrar a esos jeans ajustados?"

Kurt rodó los ojos "Por supuesto que no. Y yo nunca dije que quería ir a una cita contigo. Era simplemente una pregunta"

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo vacío de nuevo

Blaine se detivo derrepente y agarró a Kurt por el atebrazo,

"Voy a cambiar tu mente" Dijo Blaine arrogantemente "Mañana. A las siete. Tú y yo en el cine. Incluso te iré a recoger"

Kurt le miró un poco sorprendido "Uh, creo que voy a pasar"

"No te he dado una opción a esto" declaró Blaine

Kurt rodó los ojos "Uno, estás en un reformatorio, ¿te dejan salir los fines de semana? Dos, tú no sabes donde vivo. Y tres, ¿tú y yo en una zona oscura? ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a violar?

Blaine rió oscuramente y le pasó un brazo por la cintura de Kurt, tirando hacia él

"Nos dejan salir algunos fines de semana, realmente. Tú sólo confía en mí. Tengo mis maneras" Blaine le susurró en el oído

Le guiñó un ojo a Kurt antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Dejando a Kurt absolutamente pasmado...

Y un poco asustado por su seguridad.

* * *

**SPOILER CAP. 6**

_"Para tí" dijo Blaine con bastante calma y entregándosela a Kurt, quien sorprendentemente sonrió y la tomó_  
_"Gracias" respondió, "Es muy dulce, y... Algo que no va con tu estilo"_


	6. An amazing date

_**Candy Criss:** Ala ala alaaa! Pobre Blaine! Nooo no es así JAJAJAJA_

ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

Yo sólo he traducido la historia de **LaraElizabeth1**, Glee no nos pertenece.

* * *

Kurt estaba muy nervioso.

Estaba al borde de una hiperventilación.

Era sábado, y el reloj marcaba las 18:30, y dándole media hora antes de que Blaine llegara a la hora de la cita, que él ni siquiera salir con él, en primer lugar. Kurt no tenía citas conchicos malos, y él no creía en la actitud de chico malo como la pelicula de Grease. Simplemente, no sucede en el siglo XXI.

Sin embargo, él tenía un plan B. Al lado de su cama tenía una bolsa llena con cremas, lociones, pijamas, revistas, algunos CDs y ropa. Por supuesto, no iba a quedarse con Blaine por la noche ni nada, de ninguna manera. Tenía un plan de escapada. Ir a la casa de Mercedes o Rachel antes de que Blaine llegara y así fingir que no había nadie en la casa, y luego inventarse una excusa acerca de una emergencia familiar la próxima vez que lo fuera a ver.

Kurt estaba sólo en casa. Había convencido a su padre y a Carole para que fueran a cenar fuera y tubieran una noche de juegos en casa de algunos amigos suyos, o algo así. Ellos habían dicho que no estarían en casa por lo menos hasta después de la medianoche, y Finn fue con Puck, Mike, Sam y Artie a jugar a videojuegos, y Finn dijo que volvería a casa sobre medianoche, tambien. Su familia le preguntaba cuales serían sus planes para ésa noche, pero Kurt les decía que no iba a hacer nada, simplemente quedarse en casa y relajarse, lo que les parecía algo raro, pero era lo que planeaba hacer. Se daría un relajante baño leyendo Vogue y luego iría a ver una películo con el chulo de Dalton, que estaba seguro que iba a tratar de hacerle algo mientras estubiera todo oscuro.

Se puso de pie delante del espejo, mirándose la ropa por quinta vez, retorciendo las manos del nerviosismo. Iba vestido con algo informal para él. Unos pitillos negros, una camiseta blanca algo suelta y un jersey negro sobre él, con su chaqueta blanca listo para salir. En vez de ponerse sus botas habituales marrones, simplemente eligió unas convers negras de estrellas.

Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado. Kurt estaba preparado. Su chaqueta tirada en la cama, listo para meter su billetera en el bolsillo de la misma, junto con las llaves. Teniendo el teléfono en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

Kurt salió de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó a las 18:45. Rápidamente cogió las cosas de su cama y corrió por las escaleras, y lo deja en el sofá mientras va a abrir la puerta, que estaba sonando una y otra vez, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que no sería Blaine.

Sorprendentemente, ese chico malo estaba de pié ahí, con su arrogante sonrisa habitual. Kurt notó que también tenía pantalones ajustados.

Ohmadredelamorhermosoputosexy.

Rápidamente miró al chico apoyado contra el marco de su puerta. Llevaba unos pitillos negros perfectamentes (sin agujeros ni nada), un jersey rojo y una chaqueta de cuero cutre colgada en su brazo. Tenía el pelo geliflicado, como de costumbre, y masticaba algo. Blaine, como Kurt, llevaba unos converses, pero eran rojos.

"¡Hola!" Kurt respiró, regañandose por que su voz salió entrecortada.

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó. "Hola a tí también" hizo una pausa "¿Sabes? Puedes cerrar la boca antes de que se entren las moscas y críen ahí. Sé que estoy bueno, y todo..." los ojos de Blaine brillaron cuando Kurt se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta, cerrando la boca.

"Es que no te esperaba aquí tan temprano, eso es todo" murmuró Kurt

Blaine rodó los ojos y sacó su mano izquierda por detras de su espalda, mostrando una rosa roja. Kurt casi se desmaya.

"Para tí" dijo Blaine con bastante calma y entregándosela a Kurt, quien sorprendentemente sonrió y la tomó

"Gracias" respondió, "Es muy dulce, y... Algo que no va con tu estilo"

Blaine se rió "¿Vas a dejarme entrar?" preguntó con picardía

"Y aquí estás otra vez" Kurt se rió "Pero si quieres, claro"

Kurt se puso al lado de la puerta, permitiendo a Blaine entrar. Blaine miró alrededor, notando pequeñas cosas acerca de la casa que era muy... Kurt. Y otras que no lo eran, cómo el fútbol, una chaqueta de cuero, un par de tacones de mujer, y... Huele a aceite?

Pero luego hubo cosas cómo la decoración, colores, fotos, musicales y revistas Vogue que era normal en Kurt.

Kurt miró a su alrededor con ansiedad al ver a Blaine estudiando toda la casa. Sonrió cuando Blaine miró sorprendido un libro de Harry Potter en la estantería.

"Esta casa..." Blaine comenzó "Es muy acojedora" se dió la vuelta "¿Me enseñarías tu dormitorio?" preguntó con una sonrisa descarada y un guiño

Kurt se burló "No, ahora vamos. ¿No ibamos a ir al cine?"

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. "Claro, si todavía confías en estar conmigo a solas en una zona oscura, por supuesto" Caminó hacia al sofá y cogió la chaqueta de Kurt. Kurt se volvió hacia la puerta, poniéndose el abrigo cuando Blaine le dió una palmada en el culo descaradamente con un guiño de por medio, sostendiendo la puerta para él.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mirando un gran mercedes negro aparcado, su mandíbula cayó literalmente

"Bonito, ¿verdad?" Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa "Mi decimosexto cumpleaños" explicó abriendole la puerta a Kurt

"No has contestando a mi pregunta de ayer" Kurt dijo finalmente cuando Blaine subió y abrochó el cinturón. "Cómo sabes dónde vivo? Y por qué estás en un reformatorio?"

"Nunca le preguntes a un mago como realiza sus trucos" dijo guiñandole un ojo a Kurt

"Está bien" murmuró "Pero si haces eso del bostezo cursi para acertarte a mí, ten en cuenta de que te daré una bofetada"

Blaine se rió "No tengo ninguna duda en eso, me gustan los que peléan"

...

La cita fué increíble

Kurt no podía negarlo

Blaine fue un caballero perfecto durante toda la noche. Abrió y cerró las puertas a Kurt durante toda la noche, insistió en la compra de las entradas para el cine mientras él pagó las palomitas. Blaine le dejó elegir la película siempre y cuando no fueran películas de chicas o románticas, por lo que entraron en una cualquiera a la cual no prestarían mucha atención, hablarían y se burlarían entre sí durante dos horas.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, pero nada incómodo. Kurt estaba agradecido de que Blaine logró contener su vulgar lenguaje durante toda la noche, sólo teniendo unos comentarios sexuales un par de veces, las cuales se disculpó, pero Kurt tenía claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a casa eran las 22:00pm, después de tomar un helado, Blaine se entrepuso entre Kurt y la puerta

"Te lo has pasado bien?"Blaine preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado

Kurt asintió "Sí, la verdad es que sí. Gracias"

Blaine le guiñó un ojo "A si que me vas a dejar cogerlo entonces?" señalando el culo de Kurt,haciendo que el contratenor se ruborizase.

"Nope" dijo, haciendo estallar la P con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos "Porque te niegas a responder a mis preguntas"

Blaine puso mala cara "Lo único que voy a decir es que soy un niño rico que cometió un error"

Eso llamó la atenciónde Kurt "¿Te importa si te pregunto porqué?"

Blaine ahora parecía nervioso y incómodo "Yo no sé porque estoy a punto de decirte ésto, pero lo haré" suspiró, Kurt asintió "He sido intimidado por mucho tiempo, y un día exploté. Le gané al líder y acabó en el hospital. Yo no fui a un reformatorio porque mi madre y mi padre salvaron mi culo, pero mi actitud fue real" Sonrió. Los ojos de Kurt se suavizaron, y abrazó a Blaine, que se sorprendió bastante.

"Gracias" susurró Kurt "Por decirmelo, sé que no tenías que hacerlo. Pero te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie"

"Y que hay de tí?" Preguntó Blaine "Tú no viniste a dar clases particulares a un reformatorio" Era una afirmación, no una pregunta

Kurt levantó una ceja "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Leí tu archivo" sonrió

"Qué hiciste?!" preguntó con incredulidad, boquiabierto.

"Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir" Blaine dijo solemnemente "Me enfadé muchísimo cuando me enteré de lo que te ha pasado, bueno, ¿por qué te envían para dar clases particulares cerca de matones y esas cosas? Ese es el porqué he salvado tu culo siempre" Hizo una pausa "Tengo que admitir, el hecho de imaginarte hablando conmigo me ponía caliente. Caliente y enfadado a la vez" Blaine le guiñó un ojo de nuevo, su arrogante sonrisa estaba de vuelta

Kurt sonrió "No era de que un mago nunca revela sus trucos?" preguntó descaradamente

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios, formando una pequeña sonrida en sus labios "A veces es agradable tener un asistente" susuró, moviéndose más cerca de Kurt, quién sintió la cercanía. Podía oler su colonia cara, algo de menta, y algo innombrable, algo tan... Blaine

Kurt miró a los profundos ojos marrones que le devolvía la mirada. La arrogancia todavía estbaa ahí, y la actitud del chico malo también, pero por alguna razón, nada de eso pareció importante.

Pero sabía que Blaine podía jugar con él. Es un chico que utiliza a los demás. Si Blaine leyó su expediente, él podría utilizar el chantaje siempre que quisiera algo de Kurt? No quería que se propagara todo dentro de una escuela reformatoria completa con chicos homófobos.

Aunque, Blaine había dejado a Kurt que entrara en su vida. No era mucho, pero era un comienzo.

Kurt sonrió a Blaine y lo besó en la mejilla, deteniéndose por un segundo antes de retirarse, con una mano acariciendo la mejilla de Blaine medio ruborizada. Kurt también se sonrojó. De repente, toda la mierda con Karofsky no parecía importarle más.

"Buenas noches, Blaine" Kurt dijo con calma "Gracias por una gran noche"

Blaine sonrió "Te dije que no te iba a violar" comentó antes de bajar las escaleras "Buenas noches princesa" dijo antes de entrar al coche y dirigirse a su casa

Kurt sonrió y entró a su casa, y vió la rosa en la mesa que está al lado de la puerta.

Definitivamente podría completar el rompecabezas de Blaine Anderson.

...Y después de ésta noche, tal vez permitiría pensar un poco en Blaine

Sí, le gustaría imaginarselo.

Pero él sabía que Blaine escondía más historias y más detalles detrás de esas historias.

Y Kurt iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 7**

_Un suave aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja_

_Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo_

_Algo cayendo al rededor de sus tobillos_

_Un quejido_

_Toques suaves_

_Mosdisqueando su cuello, lóbulo de la oreja y los labios_

_Blaine._


	7. McKinley

_QUEDA NADA MÁS QUE UN CAPÍTULO! Luego daré por completada ésta historia y prosigue en otra nueva historia :) Espero que os haya gustado ésta historia tanto cómo a mí! :D_

Intentaré acutalizar el útlimo capítulo el 30/31 de éste mes, no prometo nada, ya que el me está dando bastantes problemas con el error 503 o no sé que po***s -.-'

ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

Yo sólo he traducido la historia de **LaraElizabeth1**, Glee no nos pertenece.

* * *

El domingo, Kurt sólo pensó en Blaine. Blaine esto, Blaine aquello, BLAINE TODO.

La forma en que se apoyó contra Kurt cuando paseaban por la sala de cine, su fuerte colonia dejó un olor persistente a Kurt. La forma en que sus manos se habían entrelazado de forma tan ligera, tan tan ligera que ni Blaine se había dado cuenta. La forma de la nariz arrugada de Blaine cuando pensaba en algo o trataba de averiguar lo que decía Kurt cuando usaba grandes palabras del teatro. O cómo Blaine puso la mirada muy lejos de los ojos de Kurt cuando empezó a hablar de la moda.

Sobre todo, la sonrisa de Blaine. Su sonrisa tenía muchísimas formas diferentes. Kurt notaba las diferencias de las sonrisas de cada persona. Sabe diferenciar la sonrisa falsa, la sarcástica, la sonrisa prominente, y la sonrisa real.

_Un suave aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja_

¿Qué?

_Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo_

Um... Bien

_Algo cayendo al rededor de sus tobillos_

_Un quejido_

¿Un qué?

_Toques suaves_

¿Porqué estaba siendo tocado?

_Mosdisqueando su cuello, lóbulo de la oreja y los labios_

Ojos abiertos.

_Blaine._

Kurt salió de la cama tan rápido que hasta su revista que estaba al lado de su cama cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Miró a su alrededor, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba buscando exactamente. Estaba cubierto de sudor frío con respiración irregular, además con sus pantalones demasiado apretados. Su pecho subía y bajaba, Kurt miró hacia abajo para ver que su miembro... bueno, se había dedspertado, y que él acababa de tener su primer sueño erótico sobre alguien, alguien que era Blaine.

Kurt se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, gimiendo por la luz que entra por la ventana.

Gimiendo, se sentó y apagó el desperador, rezando que su miembro se calmara, pero vio que no iba a suceder y suspiró. Por supuesto que lo había... hecho antes, pero eso no quiere decir que le gustaba hacerlo con su familia en casa.

Sacó el traje que había preparado la noche anterior y fue a su cuarto de baño bloqueando la puerta, quitándose el pijama y metiéndose en la ducha con agua fría como el hielo.

No hizo nada.

Tres horas después, dos duchas frías y una manzana comida, Kurt llegó a las piertas de la Academia Dalton, tomó una respiración profunda y caminó hacia adentro.

Como de costumbre, los cinco chicos estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, donde tenían sus libros de francés, a parte de Blaine, otra vez, como siempre.

"Buenos días" Kurt saludó mientras se sentaba, evitando la mirada de Blaine. Él definitivamente no quería volver a recordar la noche anterior.

Los chicos murmuraban sus saludos, y empezaron a estudiar para el examen de francés para mañana. Era todo tranquilo, hasta que Kurt lo rompió

"Nunca me habeis dicho a dónde os vais a ir ésta semana..." Esto llamó la atneción de los chicos, todo el movimiento en la mesa se detuvo y miraron a Blaine que estaba distraído.

"Blaine?" le preguntó Wes

Poco a poco, el chico de pelo rizado miró a su alrededor "Queréis salir?" preguntó

Kurt luchó contra el impulso de burlarse, ¿quién querría quedarse en un reformatorio?

Los cuatro chicos asistieron con la cabeza

Blaine suspiró y se dio la vuelta por completo. "Bien, es mejor que aprobemos todos el examen de mañana entonces"

Todos los chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Kurt sonrió

"Te vas a ir?" Preguntó Nick

Blaine se mordió el labio "No puedo dejar a los perdedores sólos, a si que creo que sí" sonrió, mirando a Kurt que estaba mordiendose la lengua tratando de no preguntarle porqué había pensado en quedarse

"¿A qué escuela vas a ir entonces?" Le preguntó Kurt

Blaine se puso rígido "Es una escuela diferente, tenlo por seguro" murmuró. Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza

"A donde?" preguntó de nuevo

El badass murmuró algo

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt

"McKinley" respondió Wes encogiéndose de hombros

Kurt sintió que su corazón se aceleró, se le secaba la boca y sus ojos se abrían enormemente. Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff y Nick en el McKinley? Enserio? Si lo que querían era escapar de los homófobos, definitivamente, esa escuela no era adecuada para ellos, pensó Kurt. Especialmente si Blaine tenía problemas de intimidación, Karofsky y Azimo no ayudarían en absoluto. ¿Y si Blaine y él volvieran a tener otra cita y Karofsky empieza a meterse con Blaine? Jeff y Nick son una pareja, ¿qué diablos iban a pensar de ellos cuando pasen caminando de la mano por el pasillo del McKinley? Kurt sólo podía imaginar eso, y estaba empezando a temer por ellos. Aunque sería bueno tener a su amor platónico en la misma escuela todo el tiempo, pero aún así tenía miedo.

"Si pretendeis escapar de loshomófobos, ese no es un buen lugar para ir" soltó Kurt

Los chicos le miraron con curiosidad, y también algo... nerviosos

"Porque?" preguntó David con voz temblorosa. Él y Wes no eran gays, Kurt lo sabía, pero ellos dos eran muy protectores de sus tres amigos, que sí que lo eran. Kurt se había dado cuenta de que a donde uno se vaya, todos van. Viajan en un mismo paquete de mejores amigos.

Kurt tragó saliva, nervioso, no quería decirles nada. Pero él ya estaba sufiendo lo suficiente, y no quería que otros tres chicos y sus dos amigos sufran igual.

"El equipo de fútbol..." comenzó con nerviosismo, sin poder estar quieto en su asiento "No acojen bastante bien..." tragó saliva "bueno, hay un par de tipos, en particular que... Me hacen la vida un infierno" dijo en voz baja, notando sus miradas de sorprendidos "Si veníis, Nick y Jeff, ya que son una pareja... No quiero pensar lo mucho que podréis sufrir. No es solo... física. A parte de ser golpeado contra las taquillas... También hacen bastante daño emocionalmente..." se calló

"¿De cuantos chicos estamos hablando?" preguntó Wes

Kurt se detivo "Todo el equipo. Pero hay sólo dos chicos que son de lo peor"

"Podemos con ellos" dijo Blaine confiado "No sería la primera vez que ponemos gente en el hospital"

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Kurt seguía nervioso

"No voy a mentiros..." empezó de nuevo "Estaría preocupado. ¿Pensáis uniros a algún club?

"Glee club!" dijo Jeff emocionado

"Y el equipo de fútbol" respondió Wes

Kurt sonrió "Esty en el Glee Club, somos lo más bajo de todo el instituto, los inadaptados"

"Todavía tenermos éstos estúpidos exámenes finales" dijo Blaine "Vamos a ver qué pasa el Viernes" abrió su libro y empezó a trabajar, dando final a la conversación

"Blaine" dijo Kurt, haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza "¿Podemos hablar un momento?" pidió poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia donde hablaron la semana pasada. Blaine no dijo nada y siguió a Kurt

"Tienes que ser cuidadoso!" dijo Kurt en serio

"Lo sé" declaró "He leído tu expediente, ya sé porqué estás aquí. No sé lo que pasó entre tú y ese chico Karofsky, aparte de una acalorada discusión, pero apuesto a que te intimida, y cuando nosotros estemos allí, estarás bien"

Kurt se burló ligeramente "Mis propios amigos ni se dan cuenta..." confesó en voz baja "El tipo es dos veces tu tamaño, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad. No miento cuando digo que estoy especialmente preocupado por Nick y Jeff, tú puedes pasar cómo si fueras hetero sin ningún problema, pero si quieren caminar cómodamente..."

"Crees que van a llevar una paliza?" preguntó Blaine, con diversión en su todo "Cualquier persona que ponga un dedo en ellos, lo enviaré al hospital, personalmente, no importa quién es o cuánto mida. Y además, Wes y David también están ahí, al igual que otras muchas veces" Sus ojos se volvieron fríos "Nosotros no necesitamos mirar hacia afuera, somos capaces de ser nosotros mismos. Ésa es la única razón por la que realmente me odian todos aquí"

"Tú no tienes que salir porque tengas miedo" dijo Kurt "Miedo de ser acosado, humillado, o simplemente miedo"

Blaine miró fríamente a Kurt, haciéndo que se alejara un paso "Tú no sabes nada. Pero voy a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a mis amigos, y si eso significa que tenga que enviarle a Karofsky un mensaje, lo haré"

"Tú no sabes de lo que él es capaz de hacer! ¿Algúna vez te han besado de forma forzosa? ¿Hm? Claro que no, pero yo sí, por él. Sé de lo que es capaz, y amenazó con matarme si se lo decía a alguien!"

Blaine se sorpendió, pero sus ojos aún estaban fríos y oscuros

"Confía en mí cuando digo que no te gustará cuando se enteren de que eres gay, eso va a hacer tu vida un infierno. No sólo la tuya, la tuya y la de tus amigos." dijo Kurt finalmente

Blaine entrecerró los ojos "Confía en mí cuando te digo que podemos ser nosotros mismos y ningunos matones nos van a empujar contra ninguna taquilla, y menos uno de ellos que es gay aún en el armario, cómo has dicho" Vió a Kurt sorprendido, y continuó "No lo haré, pero si él me empuja o incluso intenta tocar a Nick o a Jeff, tendrá su reputación destrozada en segundos, y puedes marcar mis palabras"

Kurt negó con la cabeza en forma de derrota "Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte. No sé lo que pasó en tu escuela antigua, pero-"

"Exactamente!" interrumpió Blaine "No, deja de tratar de ayudarme. Entiendo todo lo que me acabas de decir, no soy estúpido"

Kurt sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada

"¿Que me hayan forzado en un beso no es nada?" preguntó con incredulidad. Blaine se encogió de hombros "Ese fue mi primer beso, también. Por el tipo que me intimida porque soy mas orgulloso que él, y no estoy asustado a salir"

Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron "Lo siento" murmuró "yo sólo sé que cuando me conozca, no va a querer tocarte, ni a tí, ni a nadie. Te lo prometo"

Kurt entrecerró los ojos "No te molestes, puedo cuidarme yo solo" escupió, empujando a Blaine a la mesa. Agarró su bolso y se despidió de los muchachos confundidos, volviéndose a ver a Blaine

"No tengo dudas de que puedes ser tú mismo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estás tan asustado como tus amigos al empezar en una nueva escuela con homófobos alllí" hizo una pausa "Y el echo de que no quieras que se repita lo que te pasó otra vez, no terminará ahí. Me dijiste que lo habías echo y que había sido un error. Y no querías cometer el mismo error otra vez. Kartofsky y ninguno de los otros chicos se lo merecen"

Blaine miró cómo Kurt salió de la sala común y cerró la puerta. El único sonido que se oyó era la charla de los otro cuatro chicos y los bolígrafos por el papel

Blaine pasó una mano por el pelo y maldijo en voz baja antes de volverse contra la pared. Sacó el puño y lo marcó. Dejando un enorme agujero, y sus nudillos doloridos, antes de tirar una estantería.

_Los matones no afectarán a mi vida otra vez, especialmente, no uno en el clóset. No van a hacer daño a mis amigos y van a vivir. No sobre mi cadáver. Y Karofsky no volverá poner un dedo sobre Kurt cuando me conozca._

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 8**

_"Tan listo cómo nunca, mamá"_

_A medida que se iban de la Academia Dalton, Blaine sonreía pensando en Kurt, y lo feliz que sería cuando se enterara que todos aprobaron sus exámenes, y ahora eran libres._

_Kurt Hummel, es mejor que tengas cuidado, Blaine Anderson va a por tí, y Blaine Anderson siempre consigue todo lo que quiere._


	8. Adiós Dalton Hola Kurt Hummel

_**Candy Criss:** Kurt lo intentó, pero Blaine, es Blaine jajaja_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los seguidores que vieron día a día la traducción, y todos vuestros comentarios _ kenyogus, Candy Criss, Gabriela Cruz, Chenise de CrissColfer, roochi03 :)_ Muchísimas gracias!_

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO. En breves haré una la historia que se llamará **"_McKinley Meets Reformed Badboys TRADUCCIÓN_" **que, por supuesto, sigue a ésta, ya los chicos en el McKinley junto a Kurt **

ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

Yo sólo he traducido la historia de **LaraElizabeth1**, Glee no nos pertenece.

**N/A:** Flashback, muy gráfico contando el CÓMO los chicos entraron en el reformatorio Dalton _(letra cursiva)_

* * *

Ese día, Kurt se fue. Firmó todas las hojas que daba fin a su servicio, dejó su tarjeta de visitante y horario. Era libre, había terminado, y podía volver a su vida. Si vida con sus amigos, familiares y preocupaciones. Y nada de Blaine.

Él no tendría que ver a Blaine nunca más, o eso espera. No le había dicho a Blaine o a los otros sobre su salida antes de lo previsto. Había terminado sus horas y era libre de salir de Dalton ése mismo día. Ellos pensaban que iba a volver después de su examen, pero no lo haría. Tendrían un nuevo tutor que les ayudaría a partir de ese día.

Kurt se había enterado de que Blaine, Wes y David habían sido mejores amigos desde que habían comenzado la escuela, y luego, hace unos tres años, se unieron Nick y Jeff. Jeff fue el primero de los tres en salir del armario, y sufrió un poco. Cosas pequeñas, que le empujaran contra las taquillas podía manejarlo. Era manejable.

Sin embargo, **Kurt no sabía nada de eso.**

_Nick también salió, por el hecho de que él y Jeff estaban saliendo durante dos meses_

_Las cosas se pusieron aún peor. Jeff era más grande en tamaño, y fue capaz de lidiar con ello emocionalmente, pero Nick no; Nick no era débil, pero él no podía hacerse frente por sí mismo._

_Blaine salió, sus padres se sorprendieron. Su padre se tomó un par de días para adaptarse a no hablar de chicas guapas cuando iban paseando, no estaban tan unidos cómo antes pero seguían teniendo una relación bastante buena. Sin embargo, en la escuela no estaba tan bien, por supuesto. No le molestaban tando como a Nick o a Jeff. A él le empujaron contra las taquillas de vez en cuando._

_Blaine se alistó en clases de kárate, y sus padres se preocuparon un poco, pero aprendió mucho y rápidamente. No dejó que nadie le empujara._

_Pero las cosas se pusieron aún peor._

_Nick fue golpeado una tarde, cuando salía de la biblioteca, como solía hacer todos los días, fue llevado al hospital por los golpes que le dieron el chico que le atormentaba y dos matones más amigos suyos. Tenía costillas rotas, un brazo roto y la cara en muy mal estado. El pobre hombre no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos tres, eran demasiado grandes y fuertes, y Nick sabía que no podría hacer nada. Pero cuando le atraparon, le escupió en la cara, lo que le valió otra costilla rota extra._

_Jeff nunca se lo perdonó. _

_Por supuesto, Wes, David y Blaine siempre habían estado ahí. Blaine era el líder del grupo._

_Blaine veía todas las miradas y burlas desagradables que recibían todos. Pero confiaban uno al otro, y Wes y David no les importaban que tres de ellos fueran gays._

_Pero un día Jeff había llegado llorando a Blaine, Jeff estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico debido que sufría ansiedad._

_Blaine se levantó temprano, sabiendo que sus padres no estaban en casa, y se dió un cambio de imagen, que es el actual._

_Cogió a Wes y a David y se fueron a la escuela._

_Nick todavía estaba en el hospital, y Jeff estaba firmemente a su lado, esperando que despertara, llevaba en coma durante 3 días. Jeff no comía ni dormía. Se sentaba y miraba a Nick durante todo el día y toda la noche._

_Los tres chicos no fueron al colegio en todo el día, y cuando el reloj dió las cuatro y media, Jaxon, el chico que atormentaba a Nick, salía sin sus amigos, Blaine le cogió por el cabello y lo estrechó contra la pared, mientras Wes y David apretaban sus costados._

_Jaxon gritó en estado de shock, antes de ver la mirada de acero que tenía Blaine y escupirle en la cara. Blaine se limpió contra él_

_"Maricón de mierda" dijo Jaxon "¡Quítate de encima antes de que me conviertas en otro asqueroso gay!"_

_Blaine lo miró con odio "¿De verdad crees que vas a salir con la tuya dejando a Nick en el hospital?"_

_Jaxon soltó una carcajada "No sé de que estás hablando, maricón"_

_Blaine lo estrelló contra la pared de nievo, poniendo el codo contra el cuello de Jaxon, deteniendo su respiración por unos segundos_

_"La ignoracia no te llevará a ninguna parte" dijo Blaine "Has empujado a Jeff toda tu vida, hiciste su vida un infierno, y la única cosa que te hace feliz es que casi le has matado, asesinado a sangre fría ¿Cómo se siente eso? ¿Liberado?"_

_Los ojos de Jaxon parpadearon "Mientras vosotros murais, mejor" declaró Jaxon "No tendríamos a unos gays contaminando nuestra tierra"_

_Blaine sonrió "No deberíamos tener que aguantar tu ignorancia" Blaine le dio un rodillazo en la ingle, Jaxon se tragaba la tierra del dolor "Ponte en pie, patético de mierda. ¿Mucho ladras pero poco muerdes? Necesitas a tus amigos para que hagan todo el trabajo sucio y te protegan así, ¿o qué?"_

_Jaxon se puso de pie, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios "No te importa, Anderson"_

_Se lanzó a Blaine, pero él era más rápido y la cara de Jaxon aterrizó en el suelo. Blaine se arrodilló y le cogió del pelo, su labio estaba sangrando._

_Blaine le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Wes y David observaban._

_Jaxon se intentó tirar encima de Blaine, pero éste le cogió del brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que Jaxon gritara de dolor y le diera una patada a Blaine. Blaine tomó un momento para recuperar el equilibrio, pero Jaxon aprovechó y se tiró encima de él._

_Estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de Blaine, quien le dió una bofetada en la cara con fuerza y dió la vuelta_

_El muchacho fue golpeado contra el hormigón "Ésto por Jeff" dijo Blaine en su oído. Se levantó y dió patadas en las costillas del chico, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara cuando notó que algunas rompieran._

_"Maricón" Jaxon aún decía, luchando por ponerse de pie, pero fallando en el intento "Esto no ha terminado"_

_Blaine se alejó de él, haciendo un gesto para que Wes y David le dieran._

_Wes le rompió el tobillo "Ésto es por Nick"_

_David puso su bota con puntas sobre la mano de Jaxon "Y ésto por Jeff"_

_Blaine dio un paso atras viendo cómo Jaxon gemía, gemía como un niño pequeño_

_Blaine hizo crujir los nudillos, y se inclinó a la cara de Jaxon "Nos veremos" dijo con sencillez, dando un paso hacia atrás con Wes y David, mientras volvían al coche tranquilamente._

Tres horas más tarde, Blaine, Wes y David eran arrestados y llevados a la comisaría, junto a Jeff para ser interrogados. Ellos tres admitieron todo sin remordimiento, vacilación o compasión ninguna.

Blaine se sentía de maravilla cuando el policia dijo que Jeff y Nick irían al reformatorio también.

Fueron condenados por cinco meses en la Academia Dalton. Jaxon estaba libre, sólo había recibido una suspensión de una semana y un mes y medio de detenición, teniendo que escribir disculpas formales a los cinco chicos.

Blaine se metía en peleas, y utilizaba el kárate cómo arma, no cómo autodefensa. Por lo que hizo que su estancia se alargara aún más, y cómo sus amigos no se iban a ir sin él, se quedaban. A Blaine le iba gustando éste lugar, no quería irse.

Ocho meses más tarde, se preparaba para irse, pero Blaine era muy diferente a cómo era antes. Ahora estaba enfadado todo el tiempo. Al menos lo era, hasta que conoció a Kurt

"Sr. Anderson?" pidió la concejala

"Si?" preguntó

"Eres libre de ir, hijo" La mujer le dijo amablemente, dándole su bolsa. Miró a su al rededor y vio a sus amigos que les esperaban sonriendo en la puerta. Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Sus familias estaban esperando abajo sonrientes y felices.

"Blaine, te he echado mucho bebé!" dijo su madre, al borde de las lágrimas. Blaine se rió un poco y abrazó a su madre

"Es bueno tenrte de vuelta hijo" le dijo su padre con una sonrisa suave y una fuerte mano en su hombro.

Blaine asintió y miró hacia arriba, viendo a sus amigos sonriénsole enérgicamente. Parecían felices, más felices de cuando estaban dentro, pensó.

"Adiós, agujero del infierno" dijo

Sin una última mirada, se subió al coche.

"Tus amigos y tú empezais el lunes la escuela en el McKinley. Me he asegurado de que no tengas problemas allí" dijo su padre con voz ronca

"Me puedo cuidar yo mismo, estoy seguro" dijo Blaine con una pequeña risa. Los ojos de su madre se bajaron, y su padre le disparó una mirada de _Te creo, hijo._

"Listo para ir a casa?" le preguntó su madre

Blane miró sus ojos, y vio su sonrisa esperanzada

"Tan listo cómo nunca, mamá"

A medida que se iban de la Academia Dalton, Blaine sonreía pensando en Kurt, y lo feliz que sería cuando se enterara que todos aprobaron sus exámenes, y ahora eran libres.

_Kurt Hummel, es mejor que tengas cuidado, Blaine Anderson va a por tí, y Blaine Anderson siempre consigue todo lo que quiere._


End file.
